PrincessLexipop
| place= 6/20 | alliances= | challenges= 8 | votesagainst= 11 | days= 33 | image2 = | season2= 35 | tribes2= | place2= 17/24 | alliances2= | challenges2= 5 | votesagainst2= 5 | days2= 13 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 46 |tribalwins = 9 |individualwins = 4 |totalchallengewins = 13 |totalvotes = 16 }} also known as Lexi is a contestant on and . Lexi began Tibet in a strong alliance and kept in a decent position throughout the premerge, but started rapidly losing allies once the merge hit, and was eventually voted out herself in sixth place. Profile Name: '''Lexi '''Age: '''22! '''Hometown: '''Ohio '''Current residence: '''Still Ohio '''Hobbies: '''I guess playing Survivor, how lame is that. '''Pet peeves: '''People being rude for no reason. '''Three words to describe you: '''Uhm, hmm, ahh. '''What's your personal claim to fame? '''I've met Brendon Urie and Josh Dun before. '''Who or what is your inspiration in life? '''Whoever came up with food delivery apps- they're probably rich by now. '''If you were stranded in the mountains with only three things, what would they be and why? A phone, unlimited amounts of money, and probably some stuffed animals. Which Survivor contestant are you most like? '''Elisabeth and/or Colleen! (AKA I've only watched like 4 seasons), '''Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor: Tibet? '''I'll probably freeze to death first. Voting History Survivor: Mount Olympus Profile '''Tribe: Dion Hometown: '''Ohio '''Current Residence: '''Still Ohio! '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''I want to list something different- so I'm gonna say it has something to do with brownies and chocolate- though I'm not sure what. '''Inspiration in Life: '''Oh, I should have put chocolate for this, oh well. But also people that have their lives like somewhat put together? How does one do that? '''Pet Peeves: '''Mainly just people that like think they're entitled to something because they were wrong? Oh you thought we didn't serve food- but now all the food is put up, but you want me to get you some? Yeah, no that's gone already. '''Previous Finishes: 6th 'Favorite Past Moment: '''Being the Bachelorette of Tibet definitely!!!! It was super fun and I loved having a theme for my VLs, and later my jury manga! '''Previous Survivor You Respect Most: '''I feel like it's bad if I don't say Linus. Though I also love Nadine- and her VL drawings are why I started doing VL videos! '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least: '''Oh gosh uhm, anyone that was particularly rude I guess? I don't know. Or people that were inactive for no reason. I can understand if it was like an emergency or something. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''I need to do better than Linus... plus I wanted to represent all the amazing people of Tibet and show that I can play better than I did in that game! <3 Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Lexi is in a relationship with ''Sumbawa winner and Byzantium contestant Radfiddler. Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Tibet Contestants Category:Yangra Tribe Category:Jigme Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Tibet Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Mount Olympus Contestants Category:Dion Tribe Category:17th Place